


Melting Through The Cracks In My Hands

by buttsecks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Derek gets mildly bullied, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Fluff, Grumpy Derek, Halloween, I just really love Halloween, M/M, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles is just a cutie, Trick or Treating, feat. annoying trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsecks/pseuds/buttsecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked with an annoyed sigh.</p><p>"Because I can't afford a basket full of candy everyday and this is the only time of the year where I can get one for free. So are you coming or not?"</p><p> </p><p>(Stiles really wants candy and Derek really wants Stiles. So they go trick or treating)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Through The Cracks In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, so I'm just really excited for Halloween even though there's still a few weeks left for it. So enjoy Sterek going trick or treating together. :)

"You're _ridiculous_."

"I am _a genius_."

"You're cliché"

"I'm being _original_." Stiles rolls his eyes as if it were obvious. He gestures his hands down over to the sides of his lanky frame, which was covered by a long silky red cape.

And Derek honestly couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"When was the last time you saw a guy dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood?" Stiles asked, crossing his arms against his chest with one hand holding a weaved basket.

He takes Derek's silence as an answer and nods, both of his eyebrows cocked up. " _Exactly_."

Derek still doesn't answer, he's too busy staring at the teenager in front of him, who thought that he was being judged when honestly, Derek was admiring.

It wasn't over the top or too revealing, but he knew Stiles could pull off a skirt any day. He wore a simple black t-shirt, tight (too tight) skinny jeans and sneakers. The shimmering red cape was just above his knees, he wore the hood that covered up most of his messy dark brown hair, but some of it still peaked out at the front. His lips seemed fuller and redder, Derek assumes he's wearing lipstick and he wonders if Stiles actually keeps lipstick lying around in his house for occasions like this.

Stiles shouldn't look _this_ good wearing something _this_ simple.

"Um, Derek." Stiles' claps his hands, his basket hanging off in the crook of his elbow. He scrunches his eyebrows.

He was too busy staring at Stiles to notice that it was becoming creepy.

Derek finally looks into his eyes and, damn, are Stiles' eyelashes always this long and dark or is he wearing mascara? He can't tell, but he sure does know that his eyes seem bigger and brighter than usual.

"And what are _you_ supposed to be?" Stiles asks and eyes him up in down, hoping to find some type of cape on his back or mask in his hands.

Derek thinks he's joking for a second, not believing that Stiles would actually think he would dress up for Halloween; a holiday that was specifically made for little kids and/or an excuse for teenagers and adults to dress up in something completely inappropriate.

Sure, it was Halloween. But Derek wasn't going to go out and beg for candy dressed up looking like an idiot. He'll totally loose his street cred.

"I'm a werewolf." He answered and he shrugged, flashing his eyes blue when he spoke the last word.

Stiles' scoffed, pulling the hoodie of his cape down, revealing his messy hair which went in every direction possible. "So you're going to walk around the whole neighborhood with flashy glowly werewolf eyes?" He cocked one bushy eyebrow. "I doubt any hunter will believe those are contact lenses."

"Well I never agreed on going trick or treating." He said, not fond of the idea of walking around the town, with obnoxious kids in tacky costumes, pushing each other around and stealing candy. "Besides, don't you think we're a bit too old for this?"

"You're never too old for expired candy and fake spiders."

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea at all." Derek doesn't like being this negative, but he honestly can't help but roll his eyes at the idea of being hauled house to house by Stiles just to get one or two pieces of candy.

"Is this about your reputation?" Stiles says in a teasing tone, making an amused facial expression, which consisted of a mischievous smile and sparkling eyes. "Do not fear, Red Riding Hood is here." He stuck his hand into his basket and pulled out something grey and fury. "If you're worried about ruining your 'Big Bad Wolf' title, don't, because tonight you're going to be the Biggest and Baddest wolf of Beacon Hills."

He hands him the fury headband which had two perky ears on the top. It had a few shimmery silver hairs on it, which would probably catch some attention.

Derek studies the headband in his hands, feeling the soft artificial fur under his fingertips as he stroked it. The accessory looked kind of cheap to him since little strands of fake hair were already falling off onto the palm of his hand. Stiles probably bought this at some 99 cents store on the way here, picking out the first pair of ears he saw. And now that he thought about it, these looked more like cat ears.

He couldn't believe Stiles actually wanted him to do this.

"Is this a joke?" Derek asks, finally looking up at Red Riding Hood, who wore playful smile on his face when he took the headband from his hands and placed it upon his dark styled hair.

"Well this is better than you sitting around in your loft all day doing nothing while everyone is having fun." Stiles takes a step back and admires the way the ears look on his head, he doesn't even look half intimidating, even though he's glaring at Stiles as if he wants to snap a few bones in his body.

But Stiles ignores him and has learned not to take his empty threatening glares seriously. "Oh Derek, come on. Lighten up for once. It's Halloween! We're going to have fun." He grins widely, surprisingly not getting any lipstick on his teeth. He tugs on Derek's arm, trying to pull him away from the entry of his loft, but he wouldn't budge. "Please." He begs quietly, looking at him with those pleading wide eyes.

Derek's glad he didn't pout because he would've slammed him against the nearest wall and smudged his lipstick.

Stiles silently punches the air in victory when Derek sighs and closes the door to his home.

*-*-*

"Okay, now get out and get candy." Derek turns the motor of his car off and leans back in his seat. "I'll be here, waiting." He parked at one end of a friendly looking neighborhood, nearly all of the houses decorated with spider webs, jack-o-lanterns and skeletons. It was flooded with children, some of them alone, some of the in group or with their parents; all different ages and wearing different costumes.

It honestly made Derek want to push Stiles out the door and drive back to the comfort of his home.

Stiles' eyebrows shoot up comically. "Did you think I gave you wolf ears and a pep talk just so you can sit in here and wait for me as I have the time of my life?" He shakes his head and pulls his hoodie up on his head. "Nuh uh, Mister. We're going to trick or treat our asses off and we're to be the best trick or treaters of all of Beacon Hills, you hear me?"

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Because I can't afford a basket full of candy everyday and this is the only time of the year where I can get one for free. So are you coming or not?"

They stare at each other for a few seconds, the mascara around Stiles' eyes still made Derek become weak in some way.

He groans and looks at his grey wolf ears in the rearview mirror. He then turns back to Stiles who now has an orange and black Halloween themed sack in his hands, shoving it at his chest.

"C'mon wolfy, make Red proud." He spoke, sounding like a dad encouraging his son before a big soccer game. He claps a hand onto Derek's broad shoulder and waits for an answer.

Derek grinds his teeth so hard, he's almost sure Stiles hears it. But he unlocks the door and walks out into the chaos of crying, laughing and singing children around him.

Then he feels Stiles by his side, with an amused grin on his face, he puts a hand on his back and pats. "Now, where should we head to first?"

*-*-*

Stiles' basket is almost halfway full and they're barely even halfway done with the whole neighborhood. Derek's sack on the other hand, barely had any candy in it because he refused to walk up to any homes.

"Derek, we need as much candy as we can get. I'm looking forward to getting into a sugar coma, so please, help with the cause." Stiles scoffed when he grabs a small hand full of cheap wrapped sweets from Derek's sack. " _Candy_ _corn_ , seriously? People still hand _this_ out?"

Derek ignores the children pushing and squirming their way around Stiles and him as they stood in the middle of the sidewalk. He snatches the candy corn and puts it back in the sack which was just a bit too big for them. "I'll have you know, candy corn is _delicious_."

"Not when Reese's Cups, Jolly Ranchers and Air Heads exist." He brings his basket up so Derek can see all of the sweets he's collected.

Derek rolls his eyes, totally _not_ jealous. "What makes you think people are going to hand me, an adult in his twenties, candy?"

"You're not that old, you can probably be mistaken for a teenager with lots of facial hair and big arms." He shrugs and unwraps a purple piece of candy, popping it into his mouth before making a face and spitting it out, probably into some oblivious kid's basket. "Ugh, do people buy candy at the dollar store nowadays?" He studies the wrapper before some boys walk up to them and one of them clears his throat.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be trick or treating?" A pirate, probably ten years old, is speaking to Derek. His two friends next to him are Batman and probably a lizard.

Derek turns to look at Stiles, nostrils slightly flared and his teeth clenched.

Stiles' smiles at the three boys and puts an arm around Derek shoulders. "You're never too old to trick or treat, kiddos." He pats his hand on Derek's chest. "Underneath all of this muscle and facial hair, lies a young soul." He points a finger at the boys. "Let this be a lesson."

"You're a weird looking girl." The lizard boy speaks.

Derek snickers and Stiles' eye slightly twitches. "I am a _boy_!” He pulls down his hoodie, revealing his short and much more masculine features. "The lipstick and the mascara are just to complete the whole Red Riding Hood look." He explains.

Derek is oddly _satisfied_ when Stiles admits to wearing makeup.

"Look, his sack is empty!" Pirate kid laughs loudly, flashing his crooked teeth as he points and giggles along with his friends.

That shouldn't anger Derek as much as it did. They were just kids; immature and innocent. He shouldn't care that they're giggling because his trick or treating game sucks, he should just walk away and continue to listen Stiles blabber on about the quality of the candy he would be chewing on.

Except he lets out a low growl in his throat, glaring at the children.

Stiles hears it and immediately speaks before Derek shows off anymore of his werewolf manliness. "Hey, he's just getting started, okay? Bet he's going to have that sack filled in an instant with those cute little werewolf ears and handsome face." Stiles adjusts the grey headband on his head and smiles at a grumpy yet surprised looking Derek.

Did Stiles just say he was _handsome_?

They ignore him and then Batman speaks. "Are you two dating?"

That's when Derek growls out loud, his fangs come out and his eyes turn blue, scaring the three boys away.

After the children had ran off to the other side of the sidewalk, Stiles turns to look at Derek, slightly gaping as he looks at him in disbelief. "What the hell, man?! You seriously did not just do that, what happens if they tell someone?"

"It's Halloween. Of course their parents are going to believe they saw a man with fangs and glowing eyes." He grumbled, taking out the small baggy of candy corn, pouring a few in his mouth and chewing angrily.

"You just scarred those kids. For life." Stiles exaggerates the last part, speaking the words loud and slow.

Derek glares at him, making Stiles shut his mouth up.

He pulls his hoodie back up and looks over Derek's shoulder. "Maybe we should keep on trick or treating." He suggests, hoping that Derek's mood wasn't completely ruined.

Derek looks back down at his empty sack and remembers the kids laughing at him because of his lack of candy. This isn't the third grade, but he's offended. Too offended. So he's going to prove those kids wrong by collecting all the candy his sack can handle and eat them with Stiles until he goes into a sugar coma.

Derek grabs Stiles' bicep, making him flail his limbs a bit. "Let's go."

Stiles smiles to himself and follows Derek to the next house.

*-*-*

" _Trick or treat_!" Stiles and all the children surrounding him greet with a wide smiles, his basket held out in front of him.

Derek stands right there next to Stiles with an indifferent expression, until the teenager nudges him with his elbow. "Trick or treat." He deadpans afterwards and rolls his eyes.

The lady at the door is probably in her seventies and she coos at the sight of all the children dressed up in different costumes, waiting for their sweets.

She hands a handful of candies out to all of the children, leaving Stiles and Derek last to Stiles' dismay.

The lady eyes them and aw's. "How cute! A kitten and Superman." She gives them their respective handful of sweets.

"Actually, I'm Red Riding Hood and he's The Big Bad Wolf." Stiles corrects the women, examining the candies she had given them.

"Oh. Then you're the prettiest Red Riding Hood I've seen." She smiles, wrinkles building up around her face. She then turns to Derek. "Take care of her." She winks at him and giggles.

"I'm a _boy_." Stiles is about to pull his hood down again and prove it to her, but Derek grabs his arm and smiles back at her.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. Hope you have a great night." He speaks before pulling Stiles away from the home.

"I knew the lipstick was too over the top." Stiles grumbles once they make it back to the side walk. He pulls his hand away from Derek's grip and was about to wipe away the red from his lips.

His wrist is in Derek's hand before he barely even smudges the lipstick.

Derek doesn't know why he stops him. He just did.

Stiles frowns and pulls his hand away once again, but this time putting it to his side (Derek felt oddly relieved because of that) and speaks. "Uh, what was that?"

"Just leave it. It looks good." Derek says, and strangely, doesn't regret it.

Because it's true; red is a good color on Stiles.

Before Stiles can say anything else, Derek speaks again. "Now come on." He faintly smiles. "There are still a lot of houses we haven't been to yet."

Stiles thinks that the spirit of Halloween is finally getting to Derek.

*-*-*

Derek hasn't felt this satisfied in a _long_ time.

A sack full of candy wasn't something he should feel so proud of, but there was this warm feeling in his chest that made him feel happy. Probably because he spent his whole night next to Stiles, who motivated him to collect all of the sweets he could. The teenager even argued with the people who refused to give them candy because of them being to 'old'.

(" _Please, I bet he's half your age." Stiles would scoff, rolling his eyes_.)

It was 12 am and they sat in the back of Derek's car. The radio was on, playing softly and in between the two, were two huge piles of candy.

They may or may not have visited more than one neighborhood.

"Pirate kid, Batman and Lizard boy can suck my ass." Stiles said with a mouth full of Hershey.

Derek nods, almost smiling as he chews on some taffy. "They can suck both of our asses; we got more candy than what we expected."

"Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf make a pretty _damn awesome_ team, don't ya' think?" Stiles wipes the chocolate from the sides of his mouth.

Derek can't help but agree, nodding.

The neighborhood's empty now, Derek's car being the only thing occupying the street at the moment. It's quiet, besides from the radio playing softly. He can say he and Stiles are completely alone at the moment.

"Why'd you trick or treat with me?" Derek asks, looking over at Stiles who struggled to open a candy wrapper with his teeth.

It was a question that was running through his mind for a while. Why didn't he go with Scott, or Kira, or Lydia, or Malia? They're all his age and they get along, why _Derek_? Was he just chosen because Stiles had no one else to go with?

Stiles takes the wrapper out of his mouth. "What?"

"You know, like, why me? Not Scott or Lydia or someone... _different_?" Derek feels like an insecure adolescent all over again.

Stiles stares at him for a few seconds, as if trying to organize all the words up in his head. But in the end, he shrugs and looks away; throwing the empty wrapper he had in his hands into the pile of sweets. "I don't know... maybe because I wanted you to have fun." He admits, playing with the strings of his hoodie. "It's not like you're some type of 'plan B'." He puts quotation marks around that term. "It was because I really wanted to spend some time with you." He finally turned to look back at Derek and his eyes were sincere.

Derek didn't need to listen to his heartbeat to know that he was telling the truth.

Stiles then grabs another piece of candy and unwraps it, the somewhat emotional mood had changed. "Here's my question." He pops the sweet into his mouth. "Why'd you snap at those kids when they asked if we're dating?"

Derek seemed to have forgotten about that and now that he thinks about it, he felt dumb for overreacting. He felt himself get tense and he honestly doesn't know how to answer. Does Stiles think he doesn't like him? Or that Derek finds him undatable? This is incorrect because there’s always been this thought at the back of his mind, this _idea_ , this _scenario_ of him actually being able to be a part of Stiles’ life. It would honestly be an _honor_ to date Stiles.

But wants the whole world to explode when he stupidly answers with. "Because we're not dating." And his tone is too harsh, he almost sounds angry. But it's not because he doesn't like the idea, but because he's actually frustrated due to its lack of existence.

And Stiles actually looks hurt and Derek feels guilty. The teenager tries to bring his facial expressions back up into a neutral expression, but Derek can smell the disappointment.

"Stiles, I didn't mean it in that way." Derek tries to explain, but Stiles just shakes his head.

He smiles but it's a sad one. "It's fine. It was a stupid question." He picks out a candy from the pile, avoiding Derek's face. "How about I eat this sour candy, I'll make an ugly face and we can just laugh and forget about this. Okay?"

But Derek didn't want to just forget it. He knew he sucked at expressing his feelings and he didn't want his whole life to be about him constantly sucking at it. He liked Stiles, he really did, maybe even more after that night. He found out that he wasn't as annoying as he thought he was, Derek was just being sour and grumpy. Stiles did this because he wanted Derek to have fun tonight, that was his only purpose this Halloween and the werewolf actually ended up having a lot of fun. Derek didn't want to end the note like this, making Stiles feel like crap.

So before Stiles can stick that sour candy into his mouth, Derek reaches over to cup his face. With his hands on his cheeks, the teenager turns to look at him with wide eyes.

Stiles' mascara had run down a bit under his eyes and his lipstick was smudged. He still didn't wipe it off, just because Derek told him not to. He had a bit of blush on his cheeks due to the embarrassment he had gone through, and it turned into a darker shade once he finally realized that Derek was intensely staring. _'Admiring'_ was the correct word.

"Derek?" Stiles asked softy, watching how Derek's blue-green eyes stare at his face, studying every feature.

"You did all of this for me." He spoke quietly, his voice rough.

Stiles gulped and then nodded. "I wanted you to have fun." He then eyes the car, not daring to move his face away from Derek's hands. "Not sure if this is your idea of 'fun' but—"

Stiles stops speaking because Derek kisses him. Like, for real, kissing him on the lips.

The teenager makes a sound, something between a squeak and a grunt. His arms flail a bit, but they then rest on Derek's broad shoulders. His eyes eventually shut and he moves his lips along with him.

Stiles always thought that if he ever had the chance to kiss Derek, Stiles would've been the one to kiss him first because he just couldn't resist. The thought always ended negatively with Derek pushing him away or just avoiding him forever.

But no. This was not what he had expected. Derek Hale is _kissing him_.

Derek Hale is _biting his lip_.

Derek Hale is _feeling him up_.

Derek Hale is _making out with him_ in the back of his car with a huge pile of candy in between them.

Stiles tangles his fingers into the dark hair at the back of Derek's head, lowly moaning when he felt the werewolf's tongue gently swipe across his bottom lip.

They separate for a split second, taking a deep and loud breath before connecting their lips once again. The make out session was steamy, hands gripping and squeezing each other, lips raw from the biting and sucking, low moans and groans escaping their mouths. They could taste some of the candy that was left on the side of their mouths and the sudden urge for sweets was now replaced by the craving of wanting their lips attached.

Derek's hands grab at Stiles' hips and tugged him towards his body. Stiles probably squished some of the candies as he made it over to sit on Derek's lap, straddling it as he ran his fingers through his hair, tilting the wolf ears.

Stiles began to pant heavily, eyes shut when Derek started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. He left little red marks of lipstick that Stiles had smudged off on him. When he began to suck, Stiles seemed to tense up then let go.

"I'm gue-guessing you're kind of fond of me." Stiles says, tilting his chin up so Derek can continue to kiss and nibble up his neck. His Adam's apple bobbed as he spoke and Derek licked at it, liking the sigh that left his lips.

Derek pulls away and looks at Stiles. His lipstick was smudged, now faded into a light pink along his puffy lips and around his mouth. He was blushing even harder now; the light rosy color had spread all the way down his neck, disappearing under his black t-shirt. "I've always been fond of you, Stiles." He admits, pulling the red hoodie off of his head and tangling his thick fingers into the hair at the back of his head.

They kiss again and Derek tugs at his hair, loving the taste of the cherry lipstick and leftover sweets that remained on his lips. Their lips move slowly, the kiss just as hot and passionate as the first, maybe even more. There was no rushing, as if time didn't exist, they gave each other the time they deserved and desired. The sound of wet lips and tongues, moans and groans were obscene yet sensual; this was all they wanted at the moment.

Stiles' heartbeat was off the goddamn charts and Derek smirked through the kiss, knowing that he's the reason why Stiles' nerves are in such a mess. He's groping and squeezing every place he can reach, his waist, hips, ass, thighs. And Stiles would bite his lips in response, nibbling and tugging, making the wolf in Derek growl.

After what had felt like hours, they let go breathing heavily and their hearts beating loudly in their chest. They craved each other, so freaking bad, but they just needed a moment to just process.

Stiles goes kind of limp in Derek's lap and sighs, resting his head on his shoulder. "Am I in a sugar coma?" His eyes close shut and for some reason, he's suddenly tired and he just really wants to cuddle with Derek.

Derek chuckles softly, smiling as he rubs his back. "Not quite."

"Sure feels like it." Stiles has a dopey smile as he sits straight again, cupping Derek's face in his hands. He tickles his thumbs on Derek's stubbled cheeks, making small circles as he stares at his face. "This doesn't fit into my brain. Like who knew that you, Derek Hale, would ever make out with me, Stiles I'm-Not-Telling-You-My-Real-Name Stilinski." Stiles lets out a dramatic sigh rests his forehead against Derek's. "This is _awesome_."

Derek tries to hold back a smile, but fails. This was probably the umpteenth time Stiles had made him smile that night, and Derek smiling is something genuinely rare. But he's happy he's smiling, because it's Stiles and the teen just manages to light him up in a way nobody has been able to do in a long time.

"Thank you." Derek says and Stiles doesn't have to ask why he's thanking him.

They kissed again and the night just seemed to get younger by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Melanie Martinez's "Bittersweet Tragedy". Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
